guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Oblivion
__TOC__ Forum Oblivion guild is dedicated to Dofus players, focused on supporting its members through hunts and cooperative leveling. We encourage giving xp to the guild, but do not require it. At this point we are recruiting any level F2P and P2P player that shares our vision. All classes are also welcome, we just ask that you be civil to fellow guildmates and have a friendly attitude. Our Goals: Providing better experience in Dofus gaming community Official Guild Languages: English * Oblivion recognizes members for their dedication and contributions to the guild by assigning ranks, which come with certain rights and responsibilities. The achievement of these ranks is judged by two criteria: Are the characters full members of Oblivion, and how much XP have they contributed to the guild. "Bribery" (contribution of money or items) is not a requirement for promotion, and will not be considered during promotion decisions. * Any sort of derogatory behavior will not be tolerated. We have a zero tolerance policy on intolerance. Joking aside, we're a pretty accepting bunch. * We're looking for players who like to jump in and participate in guild activities. In other words, be sociable from time to time. * We prefer main characters, but if you are looking to add an alt, we don't mind. The important part is that you be active. Unused "mules" won't cut it. Brand New Members All guild members are "On Trial" until they meet the conditions for full membership. It does not matter how much experience they have given to the guild until all conditions are met. As mentioned above no money or items will be required for full membership or promotion, and will not give you any advantage in the membership or promotion process. Ranks and Rights of Full Members *'Apprentice' -- 1000-2000 / Place a collector *'Initiate' -- 2001-3000 / Retrieve from collector *'Scout' -- 3001-4000 / Use Paddock *'Guard' -- 4001-7000 / Manage distribution of XP *'Reservist' -- 7001-16000 / Invite new members *'Protector' -- 16001+ / Paddock Management *'2nd In Command' -- Forum Vote / Manage Ranks, Boosts *'Leader' -- Forum Vote / Manage Rights, Ban *Note: Some players maybe be ranked up early do to their contribution to the guild or they have their rank "grandfathered". Meaning the guild exp was ignored. (read more on forum) Profession Levels *'Merchant' -- a guild member who reaches level 60+ in 2'' of their professions. They are the sources of revenue for the guild, and are expected to give a discount to their guildmates. *'Manufacturer''' -- a guild member who reaches level 100 in 2'' of their professions. They are the sources of revenue for the guild, and are expected to give a discount to their guildmates. *'Treasurer''' -- a guild member who has fund raised a copious amount of money for the guild is promoted to treasurer, alternate characters who have reached this may also become treasurers. Treasurers may invite new members. Alternates "Alternate" characters will have rank "Servant" until their XP passes that of the "main" character, or reaches 7001. If the former, the Servant will be promoted to the rank of the "main" character, which will be demoted to Servant. If the latter, the Servant will be promoted to Reservist, and thereafter will be subject to promotion like, and have the rights of, any other character. *'Servant' -- postion for the alternate characters of players in the guild. *'Secretary' -- postion for the alternate character of the leader in the guild. Status *'Breeder' -- Breeds dragoturkeys for the guild. *'Governor' -- Owner of house or paddock. *'Chosen One' -- Those selected to become future officers. usually are highly trusted guild members and very active. Other *'On Trial' -- a new recruit, or a character a player planning on becoming p2p but are not yet. *'Deserteur' -- a non active guild member, those who are not logged on at least once a month or have not given reason to their absence. *'Aphrodesiak' *'Death Knights' *'Tribal Insects' *'Death's Outcast' *'Trojans' *'Children Of The Night' *'Celestial Destiny'